Timed Love
by LittleBella13
Summary: Title sounds sappy. Edwards from the future of vampire ruling his mate, Bella, she lives in the 19century. He goes back in time to bring her to his time. But he has to train her to love him and be submissive to him...
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note:**

**I am starting with re-posting the original chapters first and will hopefully have something new for you by the second week of September. I am a little behind with my original schedule because I have recently started a new job and they have had me working 6 days a week. I apologize. The original chapters have only had spelling and grammar updated but otherwise have been left as they were originally written. I look forward to bringing you the new chapters!**

Chapter One

Bella's POV

I was running, running through the woods. From what I wasn't so sure of. My heart was pounding almost matching the pumping of my legs. I could hear the thunder of footsteps behind me, so close I could almost feel their breath on my neck. Suddenly the footfalls behind me disappeared. I stopped so I could catch my breath, putting my hands on my knees and leaning over.

"Bella," it sounded like the wind was whispering my name. It was soft, almost mystical calling my name as if it were beckoning me deeper into the forest. I coughed to the ground, I could feel the droplets of blood racing down the side of my mouth and drip onto the dirk ground.

I wiped the blood from my mouth then stood up. The moment I stood I was staring into a pair of angry black eyes. I jumped back but they grabbed me before I could get far…

I woke up in a sweaty mess. My hair was matted to my face and back. I swiped my hand across my forehead, as I pulled it away sweat dripped down my fingers. I looked over to my sister's bed, she was sleeping soundly. I then looked out the window, the sun was almost halfway over the mountains. Time to wake up.

"Maryanne wake up. Its time for chores." I shook her gently, she moaned and stretched looking at me. Maryanne was only six but she still had intensive chores.

"Okay Bella. I'm up." She stood in her cream knee length night gown and hair cap (Get the time period yet?)

"Are we going to bathe today? Is the weather warm enough?" She asked as I untied the strings on her gown. I walked over to our dresser and pulled out clean cotton dresses for today. Ever since father purchased the large loom for mother we've had two clean dresses for every week. Mother spent most of her time weaving lately, ever since she miscarried our brother and the doctor announced she couldn't become pregnant anymore its been very dreary around here.

She'll sit in the room for hours, not leaving to cook or clean or garden for father. She only comes out when its absolutely necessary. Father understood at first and explained to us that mother needs time. But now father is becoming aggressive and mean towards us and mother. I just hope she snaps out of it soon before father does something insane.

I opened the window and stuck my hand out. Very warm today. Today is a bath day.

"Maryanne put your bathing clothes on I think its time for a bath." We changed into thin bathing dresses, put on our slip-on shoes then walked down to the bathing house by the stables.

The bathing house was just a simple small wooden structure that looked like it would collapse at any moment. A long bench was set up so we could shower and sit. Hooks were placed by the door, the door didn't lock so anyone could burst in at any moment.

We shed our clothing by the door and picked up a couple buckets and washcloths.

I poured the cold water onto Maryanne's back she jumped from the chill. I proceeded to wash her back gently. She then bathed my back and the tip of my hair. I had never cut my hair so it cascaded down past my waist and I could not often reach it.

We finished bathing ourselves, dried off then dressed into our thin bathing dresses. I opened the door and we both jumped. Father was standing there with a half empty bottle of whiskey. He reeked of alcohol and body odor.

"Father? Are you alright?" I asked her while pressing Maryanne against my back.

"What are you two doin in here?" He slurred his words slightly, and laid his hand against the side of the door, preventing us from squeezing around him.

"We were bathing father." I said, he grabbed my wrist so hard I winced. He twisted it slightly.

"Your going to have to pay for that water you know." He said pulling me closer to him.

"Charlie! That's enough." We both looked behind him to see my mother standing there in her bathing dress and cap.

"Leave her alone. Come bath with me. Isabella and Maryanne go to your rooms and get ready for the day." Mother said with acid in her voice, father just stared at her astonished. We slipped past him and practically ran to our room.

"I wonder what is wrong with father, he's been acting so strange lately." Maryanne said tousling out her brown hair.

"I'm not sure. Come here let me brush your hair out," she sat in the stool in front of me as I combed through her knotted hair. I then pinned it back out of her face and put a simple modest hat on her head to keep her hair pinned back.

We switched places and she brushed my hair out and put a hat in my hair similar to hers. I helped her into her dress, tying the strings tight and buttoning what needed to be buttoned.

"Lets go see what we have to do for today."

We walked down the stairs slowly, hoping to avoid any unwanted conflict again. This morning we needed to feed the animals and water them, let the few cows out to pasture, collect some water from the river and wash our clothing and fix breakfast. It seems like a lot of chores for so early in the morning but my sister and I are very fast. The only thing that takes the longest in washing the clothing.

After all our chores were finished we began to cook breakfast. Eggs, jam and bread, pork and cold tea. It was hot outside so we tried to mainly stick to cold foods. Father wasn't to particular or picky about food. It was mainly mother we were trying to appease. She was a very picky eater.

Our parents walked in the room as we just finished setting the table.

"Hello mother, father." We greeted them with smiles, mother smiled back at us. Father glared. We sat down at the table,

"Bless this food we are about to enjoy food, thank you for the many blessings we have received." Father prayed at the head of the table. The adults got their food first then we went after. It was pretty quiet until father opened his mouth.

"So Bella your going to be fifteen soon. That Michael Newton down the road is interested in you. His father is being very giving. He's already given us two pigs for you and Michael to marry. What do you think about this?" He asked me. I didn't know what to say really. I knew if I married Mike my sister would be left here to defend herself. I needed to stay here longer to ensure her safety.

"Well father it is a very kind gesture that the Newton family would offer so much for my marriage with Michael, but I-I um haven't even learned how to loom yet! Yes I haven't learned and I'm sure Michael would want his wife to be able to sew."

"Well then take lessons with your mother."

"Father I'm already taking lessons daily with mother. But I have to be able to finish my chores also. And there is so much to learn. But I'm sure Michael wouldn't mind waiting a little longer."

"If it gets to long he wont wait and go for the next woman that can strut down the street."

"I know father."

Everyone went back to eating, the only sounds of scraping forks and plates. After breakfast Maryanne and I cleaned up. Father and mother whisked away outside to discuss something. It's making me nervous because I've heard my name and Mike's a couple times. I really don't want to get married….

Edward's POV

My beautiful mate. Trapped in her poor, uneducated, bible thumping century. I'm just counting down the days until I can bring her to my time period. Ever since I've found out I did actually have a mate I was ecstatic. When I found out she lived in 1878 I wasn't to thrilled. But I want to be happy and have a baby with her so I guess I can train her and whatnot.

Only one more week until I can retrieve her. Just one more week…


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Notes:**

**The end note is written by AirabellaTwilightLover. I will try and stay along her storyline as much as possible but I will also try and make it my own once I start writing the new chapters. I** **will see how the characters talk to me to see where I will take them. I am going to try and post two (original) chapters a day if I can until I am caught up and then I will try and post a new chapter once a week. This will all depend on how my new job goes...right now they have me working 6 days a week so writing might be slow...but I will do my best to keep you happy. If you have any suggestions on what you would like to see happen with this story I am open to some suggestions.**

**LittleBella13**

**Chapter Two**

**Bella's POV *A Few Days Later***

Things have been, quiet around here. In a strange sort of way. At every meal we say grace and that's all that's spoken at breakfast, lunch, and dinner. I know that father is pushing me to marry Mike, his father has come over many times. They usually crowd into the sitting room and they'll talk for hours over brandy. About what I can only take a wild guess.

Mother has been teaching me to sew, the lessons have been faster and more challenging. Slowly I'm moving my way up to my difficult sewing tasks. Maryanne has grown quiet also, I ask her constantly what is the matter but she says nothing. I suspect it has something to do with me leaving soon.

"Maryanne will you start pealing the potatoes? I'm going to pluck the chicken." She nodded and sat in the chair pealing the potatoes. I sighed and began to pluck the feathers off the bird. Mother walked in the kitchen wearing her best gown, her hair pulled back in a hat with a lot of crazy colored feathers.

"Bella I'll do that, Maryanne hurry up with that," She grabbed my arm pulling me away from the sink, "Go upstairs, get dressed in your best wear, do your hair. Borrow one of my hats and pin it up. Go go go!" My mother shoved me to the door and to the stairs. I gawked for a moment then did what she asked.

I dressed in my long layered dress, it was blue with white lace trimming the inside peaks of the hems. It was truly beautiful, my father bought the best fabrics and my mother spent weeks sewing it.

I then went to my mother and fathers room and picked a small hat. It was white, lacey, and had babies breath mixed with yellow honey suckles around the cap. I didn't know what was so special about tonight. All I knew was that it is important.

As I was walking down the stairs Maryanne was going up them. Her eyes cast down at the wood, frowning. I grabbed her hand, she jerked away and resumed up the steps. I gazed up after her, desperately wanting to march up there and demand she tells me what is the matter.

I sighed and just descended back down the stairs. I was looking down at my feet, just making sure I didn't trip. I'm terribly clumsy.

"Ah there's my beautiful daughter, the woman of the hour." I looked up in my father's direction. Mike's father and mother and him were all standing in my sitting room with expected smiles on their faces.

"Isabella, meet Mr. and Mrs. Newton and their son Michael." I was dumbstruck by the sudden shock of the situation I didn't even think to do the ladylike thing, well actually I didn't do any of the ladylike manners I was taught.

I coughed to cover my awkwardness, "Um hello Mr. and Mrs. Newton. Good day Michael." Mike stepped forward, I presented my hand and he kissed it. Almost lingering to long with his lips. I chuckled nervously when he looked up into my eyes.

"Good day to you Miss Isabella. I prefer Mike over Michael though. My closest friends and family only call me that."

"It's nice to meet you Michael. I prefer Bella, but please feel free to call me Isabella." I said coldly. He averted his gaze for a minute or two before his eyes returned to mine and his smile.

"Ah I get it, your sense of humor. Very funny, Bella."

My father chuckled nervously, "Yeah that's our Bella always making silly comments."

Mother walked into the room, brushing her hands off in her apron.

"Dinner is ready if everyone would like to eat. Mrs. Newton let me pour you a glass of our very fine wine."

"Yes I would like that, while everyone gets settled we can talk about marriage plans." Mother and Mrs. Newton went into the sewing room to fetch the wine.

"Bella why don't you show Mike around the house a little? Show him the garden and what not. Go spend time together just be back in ten minutes for dinner." My father told me, Mike looped his arm around mine and led me out the door and to the garden.

Edward's POV

Son of a bitch! That little prick is getting married to _my _mate! I need to rescue her now. Before he gets to comfortable around her. I slammed my fists down on the desk that held the 'Time Monitor'. Daily I watch her from morning till night I watched her. Keeping an eye on her and making sure she's safe. But now I find out that she's promised to this, this little prick!

"Edward? What's the matter?" My father stepped into the room, with a curious look on his face.

"She's been promised to someone else! I knew it I knew we should of pushed for her to come to our time sooner! Dad we have to go get her! Now!"

"Edward calm down, there's no possible way she'll be married within the two weeks. You only have a few more days to go then you can swoop in and save your mate. But Edward if you aren't feeling, right you need to tell me now. I won't bring this young girl into our house if you're throwing tantrums and breaking various household items."

"Dad I feel fine. I'm taking the new medicine they gave me and I feel fine. But dad in her time they're famous for quick weddings. Her mother is already planning it with the other mother. Dad is there any way we could push the date up for tomorrow?"

"Edward you know that's an impossible task. The time snatchers have to prepare themselves for her arrival. And the time benders are preparing the machine now. Even if you somehow managed to push the date up her molecules wont fully combine in the Geneticore for at least 24 hours. And after that you have to wait for her to recover, the trip from her time to ours will be so long she'll be delirious for hours. So it doesn't matter if you push the date up, it's going to take a few days to prepare her."

I sighed but I had to agree with him. It does take a lot of time to pull someone through time. And then more time after that to adjust them to the new time period.

The worst thing about the time period she's in now is that I don't even know her favorite color. Or what books she likes. Well scratch the book thing the only book she's 'read' is the bible. But technically she mimicked it, she doesn't really know how to read. I'd have to wait until she was here to design the room she would want.

Dad put a hand on my shoulder, "Why don't you go upstairs? Try to relax, read a book or watch TV. Try to take your mind off of everything." I sighed but went up to my room to watch some TV.

I couldn't get my mind off Bella, she was driving me crazy and she didn't even know I existed.

Bella's POV

Michael walked me around the gardens a few times. But each time he would veer closer and closer to the forest. He made me nervous. His hand would linger a little too close to my waist or his fingers would snatch pieces of hair and tuck it behind my ear.

We were talking calmly or I thought it was calmly then suddenly he spun me around and pressed his lips hard against mine. I gasped, caught off guard and he stuck his tongue into my mouth. I slapped my hands against his shoulders.

He pulled away, "Bella I need you now. Please let me take you!" He said huskily and gasped and pushed him away.

"NO! You disgusting pig! Get away from me now! I will never marry you!" I turned away from him towards the house. He gripped my arm and jerked me into the woods.

I fell on top of him. He rolled us over with him on top, he kissed my neck. My hands were pinned up above my head and my shirt was ripped open from the front. I gasped and thrashed and kicked and fought against him.

He tore the rest of my dress down, I cried and screamed but no one could hear me. We were deep enough into the woods where no one could hear my pathetic cries for help. All I could do was lay here and let him do whatever he pleased to do.

…Hours Later…

I still laid here in the forest, I never bothered to get up. I laid here in my ripped bloodied dress, with bruised lips and a sore body. Mike had left hours ago, though his touch lingered on my skin. I was disgusting. An undesirable wanton diseased-ridden whore. The gates of heaven would never open to me. I would be doomed to burn in hell as a filthy whore for all eternity.

My muscles screamed for me to move, but I never did. The tears had long dried up from crying. But did he care? No. He took what he wanted from me and left. He didn't go back to my house he ran away like a coward. Ran somewhere into the forest, probably never to be seen again.

After some more hours I got up and tied some of the pieces of my dress together and slowly limped off into the woods away from my house.

I looked up to see the sun setting, the moon and blackness started to take over the bright day. That's how I felt, like a dark shadow had cast over my innocence and completely taken over. Only the brightness in my world would never rise again…

**Chapter End Notes!**

**Okay some might be confused, I understand. Edward lives in the "Genetic Age" which means there are a lot of experiments, science, and more advance technology. Their world is mostly engulfed in machinery, metal, and shiny chrome. In his time they can recreate DNA from the past as far back as 1583. When they do this they compare DNA to those who are still alive and they can find their mates. Technically Bella is dead but the "Time Benders" can keep time going for as long as they want. Which means as long as they bend time Bella is alive. As we get more into the story I'll explain more and more about it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry everyone...this should have been out yesterday but this new job is keeping me busy and there just doesn't seem to be enough hours in a day! Now I'm off to Toronto because my daughter has some background work on a t.v. show so that should be a 12-14 hour day with travel time. I will try to get more out while she is on set...Tonight I can just do one and hopefully I can do more tomorrow! Thanks for your patience!**

** Littlebella13**

**Chapter Three**

**Bella's POV**

It has been hours since I've gotten up and plunged deeper into the dark forest. It's nighttime now, all the crickets, owls, and wolves were out. Hunting for any pray. But I feel as though there's another animal out here. Bigger and smarter than any of the forest creatures. And I'm quite positive that it is hunting me.

I can hear twigs and leaves crunching and cracking under its feet, close enough to hear but clearly far enough away not to be seen. I kept my pace, not wanting to invoke a chase that I would surly lose.

I was probably leading myself right into its lair, why I kept walking I wasn't sure. I had come to a point in the path where it forked. I could either run right or left. I choose left and took off. I heard the footsteps behind me kick into double speed behind me. Now the tears came pouring down my face. I started to run in a zigzag hoping that if it did get close enough to pounce it wouldn't be able to.

I could now hear its breath puffing out behind me. This frightened me, if it was close enough to hear its breath then I'm in trouble. I turned my head to look at it and was surprised by what I saw.

It was a man, tall and thick, dressed in all black. He had tight trousers on with multiple shiny things strapped to it with a band. I sighed with relief and stopped. Even though he is dressed completely strange he is still a person. And after what's happened to me I think I could take on anything he could dish out.

I stopped, "Oh thank goodness. I've been out here for a while. Will you please help me?" He stared at me dumbfounded, then held his hands up.

"Isabella have you been hurt? Did something happen?" He said very slowly as if I were mental. I gave him a look.

"I'm stupid, you can talk normally. And yes I have been hurt. Can you please help me?"

"Yes I will. Now I need you to turn around and hold your hair up. Exposing your neck."

"Um how is that going to hel-?" He pulled out a type of gun. Smaller than a rifle and sleeker than it too. I sputtered and backed away from him.

"Isabella relax. This will not hurt you at all I promise. This is going to help you. My aim is very spot on so if you run I can still get you."

I stared at him for a moment gauging what I should do and how serious he was. So of course after calmly thinking it through I turned my body and ran. He was right about his aim, he shot me right in the arm. I pulled out the needle-like instrument, on the end it had a fat glass-like structure attached to the needle. I didn't know what it was but once it hit me my body started to go limp, then totally paralyzed.

I tried to yell and scream for help but my voice wouldn't work. I could move my eyes and that was about it. The man walked to me slowly as if he were trying not to disturb anything.

Four more people came out of the woods while I laid there totally helpless.

"Good job Marko, now lets get her to the halfway room so we can clean and prepare her."

They picked me up and scrunched my body up as tight as it would go. They ran, unbelievably fast, to a machine deeper into the woods. I couldn't do much but stare at it, it was even more advanced than the steam train. They pressed buttons on it making it glow and beep then the door opened. The door opened, slowly lifting from the top.

They put me in it, my body was cramped in the tiny compartment.

Pressing more buttons the latch closed. I tried to scream at them but I was still paralyzed so that wasn't an option for me.

Flashes of light, loud booming and swishing sounds now took over the calm forest from my home. Tears formed in my eyes, something was happening but I didn't understand what. I prayed for God to just kill me, please don't let me suffer anymore. But death never came.

It was almost like ten minutes later when the noise and lights stopped. My eyes darted around as the image in front of me became clearer with every second. It was like my eyes were adjusting to a bright light.

People finally cleared in my vision, they were dressed in crisp white long robes. Like our town doctor wears except these robes weren't cotton. The room was white as well, it was strange.

**Doctor's POV (I thought it would be easier to explain things in the POV)**

After an hour of waiting she was finally here.(Bella felt like it's been 10 minutes.). When she got here it was time to prep her for the intensive journey to our time. I stared into the see through transport waiting for her to appear in it. Her outline appeared first, then her body shape and head, small features, big features and finally her color. Her hair was the last thing to come through because it was so long and dark in color.

We waited a minute for her body to settle then we opened the latch and pulled her up onto the metal table.

"Okay we have an hour to prep her before the Geneticore time goes over. Grab the sprayer." I said, the nurse handed me the powerful sprayer. We cut the clothing off her body being careful to avoid her skin. Her eyes were wide open, unable to close because of the tranquilizers.

*If your squeamish about things don't read, not to detailed but just in case a warning!*

"Nurse wash her off I'll adjust the eyes." I picked up the eyedropper. Two drops per eye. I watched until her eyes went totally black, completely blinding her for the trip. She'll probably feel a lot of pain in this part but its only to prepare her for the travel and then a quick gestation period.

When we put people in the Geneticore we have to take away their senses. Which means sight, taste, smell, sound, and touch. It would be nice if we could take the pain away also, but if we did that then we couldn't know if the method worked. When she's put in the Geneticore, it'll be like she's in a womb again, growing her senses back.

It seems like an awful thing but the people who are put through this come out so much better. With it we can cure their various problems that people in her time usually have. Cancer, STD's, etcetera. So any pain she feels now she wont remember, but she'll feel so much better after 32 hours of gestation.

"Blinded, I'm cutting the eardrums now." I snuck the small, sharp scissors through her ear and deeper down until I felt the wall. Then I pushed the sharp edge through the barrier and snipped the cord. I did the same for the other one.

"Blind, Deaf, I'm snipping the buds off her tongue now." I took the sharp scraper and started to scrap the top of her tongue, then the bottom. This part was a little difficult. Their tongues are usually rough and hard to scrap. The buds retract into their little spots but two taps and they shoot out, waiting for food to taste. Unfortunately its not food they taste but rather the sharp blade of my knife. Blood races from her mouth making a very gory sight. I quickly tie it off so she wouldn't bleed to death. Next one was probably the easiest. To take away her feeling, we had to cut off her entire nervous system.

The nurses turn her over so her lower back is facing me. I took my scalpel and sliced just above her central nerve. Then I took small scissors and cut the nerve. Her body went completely relaxed and limp. Paralyzed, great now time to send her on her way.

"Alright nurse is she clean?" I asked she nodded then patted the girl on her thigh. We lifted her up then put her in the transporter, which will in about twenty minutes put her in the Geneticore.

***Another Doctor's POV, He's at the actual Geneticore tending to Bella.***

I stared into the Geneticore waiting for 1162325I.M.S, the new female coming into our time. In 32 hours she would regain what she lost in the halfway room. I checked the chart again and the time. She should be here in 2 minutes and 42 seconds.

I checked the false amniotic fluid for the right temperature. 110, perfect. The fluid in the Geneticore raised to the top, marking her being in there. Her body was in the fetal position, her form, color, and features blurred slightly by the thick, goopy fluid. She wasn't just floating around in the see-through glass, her body was sitting in the fetal position in a small black chair holding her up. So we can run tests and such. I type into the giant machine the F.G.A. A long pink tube slowly made its way toward the small female, then inserted itself painlessly through her bellybutton. Her entire body twitched when the tube entered her, just a quick spark of pain but nothing any worse than a shot.

I checked her heart rate, brain activity, blood levels, and her development. Everything was going along great.

The door slammed open, the female and neighboring developing travelers jumped slightly in their Geneticores. I spun around and shushed the intruder.

**Edward's POV**

I saw the doctor checking over Bella. I burst through the doors, he spun around and shushed me. I shot him a dirty look then jumped over the half wall to see Bella. She was scrunched up, sitting on a small black chair in the Geneticore. A pink tube jutted out from her stomach and through the side bottom of the black wall. There's where her nutrients and food would come from. I looked more closely at her face, she was still beautiful even through the thick murky substance.

"How's she doing doc?" I asked putting my hand against the glass. I watched her toes and fingers flex and smiled.

"Be quiet! You'll disturb their development. And she's fine, why are you here? She wont be completely finished until Sunday." The doctor told me, as if I give a shit.

"I know, I'm just waiting for her to be done. So just do whatever you need to do. I'll be here."

"I'm sorry but that's not possible sir. The facility will call you when she's finished I promise sir. But you might upset the travelers if you stay. So I must ask you to leave before I call security."

The doctor went to the phone on the wall and picked it up. I sighed but got up, not wanting to cause a scene. I kissed the glass wall of Bella's Geneticore then left the room. Waiting until she was finally ready.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry I couldn't update yesterday like I hoped. There was no internet connection where we were. I will give you two for today since I missed yesterday. I hope you enjoy!**

**Littlebella13**

**Chapter Four**

**Edward's POV *Saturday Night***

Bella's process is going wonderfully. All her senses are coming back. The first one she gained was her feeling. Her tiny fists have been gripping aimlessly at the off white murky substance she floated in. Her eyes have also been opening slightly, more like fluttering.

She's so beautiful, I convinced the doctors to actually clean her Genticore. So I could see her better, I'm glad it worked because she's so beautiful. She has long brunette hair that passed down her bottom, she had creamy skin with no blemishes except a cute little moon shaped birth mark on her bottom, I haven't seen her eyes yet but I'm sure their beautiful.

My family constantly asks about her process. Even though technology has come so far, there could be problems. She could develop travelers poison, or bring back some kind of old disease or really anything. Right now the night before she gets out of the Genticore something horrible can go wrong.

An icy hand gingerly touched my shoulder. I jumped and turned to Doctor Malory, the doc who was taking care of Bella.

"Son, I think it's time to leave. Your worrying yourself. Bella will be fine I will assure you I'll take care of her. And if by chance something does go wrong I'll call you down here immediately. So just go and get her room ready or whatever. She'll be fine." He said in a stern voice. I looked down then nodded. Standing up I walked out of the building and to my hydro-powered car. I zoomed off and back to my house.

My family's house was huge, tower over the small artificial trees the surrounded it. Our house was a modern day triple town home. I didn't live here with them, I usually stayed here but my house is way across the river. It's smaller than their home but it suits my bachelor lifestyle. Now that Bella's here though I'll have to get rid of a few things.

Alice burst through the door, holding Gavin in her arms. The baby boy was fussing, fat tears rolling down his cheeks. Wisely she was keeping her head out of his swinging arms. She smiled weakly at me.

"Hey Edward, how's Bella?" She asked tiredly, I shot her a sympathetic look.

"Just fine, the docs said she should be complete in the morning. So yeah that's good. Everything okay with Gavin?"

"Yeah just a little hungry. I just came out to greet you." She said moving the baby to her other arm. He still screamed and thrashed in her arms. That's why I don't want to have kids.

"Uh yeah well I'm gonna go inside and beat Emmett at whack! (Random game I just made up so yeah) see you later Alice."

I practically ran around her to avoid the crying baby. I loved my nephew but only when he wasn't crying, or sticky, or in need of a diaper change. Then its all good.

Emmett and Jasper were already playing so they let me join.

Bella's Brain Waves/Memories

***Quick summary of what's happening now, Bella is getting her sensory system back. I'm going to tell it in 3rd person POV.**

Blue, red, green, yellow, pink, and orange. Colors. These were the things she thought about while she floated in her comfy space. She was content here, comfortable and warm. This was a place she could spend forever. Sadly she wouldn't be spending anymore time in here. The doctors were preparing themselves for her extraction. The people nowadays call it a rebirth. Referring to the travelers as being reborn into a new world of exciting things. The extraction will take well over fourteen hours. Much like the women in the old days birthed an infant, but those practices have been outgrown and frowned upon in modern society.

The nurses wheeled the huge Genticore into a soundproof, sanitized room. It contained everything would need in the next few days. The first three days of her new life are intense. So she'll spend it in here with a nurse or two waiting on her hand and foot. She'll be totally dependent on them, her living will literally be up to their treatment of her. Hopefully they'll treat her well.

"Doctors? Nurses? Are we ready? Everyone ready?" The head doctor asked the other doctors and nurses. There were seven total, each in a different degree in a different medical background. There was the head doctor, another doctor to help the head doctor, the D.E. doctor, and the .C.L.R doctor and three other nurses. Each one critically important to the travelers survival.

"Alright lets begin. Nurse Baiter please drain three inches of the amniotic fluid." The nurse rushed behind the giant machine to a switch on the wall which opened a drain in the floor. Then she twisted a knob on the Genticore draining the fluid through the open drain on the floor. The fluid in the Genticore noticeably lessened, which made Bella sink down to the bottom on her side.

She flinched and twisted trying to get back into her comfortable position again.

"I'm about to open up F.C." The head doctor said picking up the scalpel.

***DON'T READ IF YOU ARE SQUEAMISH OR UNCOMFORTABLE WITH BIRTH RELATED TOPICS OR SURGICAL PROCEEDURES! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!***

Near Bella's head was a small black opening, this was like a birth canal but a bigger version. It's a long tube the stretches down to a smaller opening that she would come through. The head doctor cut an incision to widen the outer hole. Gush flowed out of the cut and Bella was moved closer to the inner hole from the sudden loss of more fluid.

"The incision has been made." He said shaking his hands of the liquid.

"Can we get her closer to the opening nurse." The second nurse nodded and turned on a loud pump. The pump would bring Bella closer to the hole. She started to squirm, trying to move back into her original place but she managed to bring herself closer to the outside world.

Her head was through the small incision, she wasn't breathing yet. She wouldn't until the doctors pulled her completely out. Her eyes were squeezed shut, the bright light probably burning the sensitive retinas.

The doctors pulled her body completely out of the Genticore, liquid spurted out around her. Her body twitched furiously, shivering from the cold. They laid her body on top of the metal table, her eyes opened in surprise. Blurred from the light. They scooped the gunk from the back of her mouth. Cleaned her eyes, body, teeth, well basically everything.

The nurses wrapped her in a tight blanket then rolled her to recovery room.

She would be pampered like a princess for a couple of days. The nurses laid her in a soft bed and hooked her up to an IV. She squealed then sighed when the effects of the medicine kicked in.

The nurses brushed her long hair, wiped her nose, and helped her go to the bathroom. The doctors came in and took a few blood samples, urine samples, and a few other quick tests. The clear look on her face told them she was getting annoyed. But after about an hour of testing they left her be to sleep.

Right after they left she dropped, snoring lightly bundled into her blanket.

**Edward's POV**

Bella's here! She's finally here! And after one week she'll be at home with me. My beautiful mate ugh I cannot wait to see her. The doctors gave me permission to see her a little bit earlier than usual. I was prepping myself, dressing in a little bit nicer clothes and I actually brushed my hair. I mean it's not totally straight but it's a little less messier than usual.

"Nervous about seeing her son?" My father peaked his head into the doorway grinning at me. I didn't even hear him come in. I smiled at him and nodded.

"Just a little bit. I mean I know she isn't going to even recognized me but still. The first time she sees me I should look nice."

He patted me on the back then left. I sighed and walked to my car.

At the Hospital…

Slowly I walked down the hall to her recovery room. I nervously straighten my jacket and smoothed down my hair. Before I reached the looking window into her room I took a long deep breath.

I finally peeked into her room. There she was, sleeping in her bed with a peaceful look upon her face. Her long brunette hair was neatly placed around her face, her skin was a perfect shade of alabaster. I could see her eyeballs moving beneath her eyelids, dreaming.

The nurse was in there checking her vitals and whatnot.

I smiled to myself, I knew she would be beautiful. Oh my mate.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

**Edward's POV**

"Excuse me son but I have to get to the door to help the patient." A nurse said holding a needle. I gulped and eyed the needle then looked to Bella.

"Uh nurse your gonna stick that in her?" I asked nervously, I didn't like shots and I definitely didn't want my mate to get stuck with one.

"No I'm putting it into her IV. Are you her mate? Edward right?" She asked I nodded my head and she held the door open for me.

"Please just don't touch her. She's like a newborn right now. Okay just look I don't want to have to explain why she got sick." In the moment Bella sighed, well actually cooed. It was so adorable. I awed and the nurse eyed me. She was adorable. I felt like a mother awing and coddling her new baby.

The nurse put the needle into the IV and Bella's head lulled to the side. Her arms let go of the blanket and she went completely limp. I panicked and went to touch her. The nurse slapped my hands away.

"Do not touch!" She told me, "She will get sick do you understand that?"

"What did you do to her though?" I asked her, getting angry at the fact that she hit me.

"It's just a sleeping aide. To help her go to sleep." She said I was confused.

"Was she not sleeping?" I asked she rolled her eyes at me. I'm going to have to slap this nurse.

"No she wasn't she was just laying here because there's not much else she can do." The nurse tucked her blanket closer to her chin, which Bella snuggled to. The nurse shooed me out of the room. Obviously annoyed by my presence there.

I went home to see what everyone was doing. Emmett and Rosalie were playing with their children as were Alice and Jasper. I felt awkward because there were kids everywhere! I mean I didn't hate kids. Well if they were my kids I would probably tolerate them more.

I knew eventually with Bella she would want kids because of her time period. That was all they did they had kids. Maybe I could convince her no kids. They were bad.

"Hello unkey Ederd !" My four year old niece said to me coming and hugging my waist. I patted her back cautiously. Afraid I might hurt her, Emmett laughed and called his daughter back to play.

"What's wrong unkey Ederd you afraid of little girls?" He laughed at me. I rolled my eyes at him and ran up to my room.

**Bella's POV**

Red, blue, green, pink. Colors beautiful bright colors. I was so cozy in this comfortable bed. Wrapped up in a heated blanket, not having to move or eat just laying here and sleeping. I never had more rest in my life. I could hear people talking but it all sounded like gurgling noises.

Right now though it wasn't so pleasant. My head was pounding, but I could move to rub it. I could feel hands on me, lightly shaking my frame. I opened one eye then the other. A blinding light was put in front of my face. Fingers held my eye opened so I couldn't move it. I put my hand against theirs but I was so weak. After looking into my other eye the person stopped. I peaked up again and saw a man and a woman.

'Hello Isabella. Are you ready to wake up?" The man asked me in a voice that implicated that I was an infant. I glared at him and was about to give him a nasty comment but it just came out as a muffled noise. It surprised me. The doctor smiled gently and pulled me up by my arms. I took another good look at the pair. They were dressed very strangely. She had a black shirt on with white boy pants on, with flat white shoes. A pack-like item around her waist. Her hair was tied back into a tight bun with a few pieces against her cheeks. He was dressed in a long white jacket with grey dress pants on.

They were both smiling at me weirdly. I looked to my arm, I felt a strange tugging on it. I was attached to a clear tube object, there was liquid flowing through it into my arm. My eyes traveled up the tube to see it connected to a clear bag that had writing on it. I gently tugged my arm and felt a sharp pain I inhaled. The man came to me quickly putting his finger on my arm. I moaned as the pain in my head intensified.

"Regina please inject painkillers and a sleeping aid into the patients IV. It's clear she's not ready to wake." The words were mumbled slurs in my ear. I lifted my head slightly to peak around the room. It was white and had a strong odor of cleaning product.

And very different. Something wasn't right here, I needed to get out of here! I started to struggle and fight. Suddenly there was a cold feeling in my body, it relaxed and started to shut down. Even though my brain was still fighting. Slowly I went to sleep against my own will. I could hear the man and woman talking.

My mind started to wander off, finding peaceful dreams for me to dream.

**Chapter End Notes:**

**This is the end of the original chapters... I haven't had time this past week to start writing the new ones but I will hopefully start that in the next day or so. I also need to decide how I want this story to go...I could use some suggestions on how you would like to see Bella react to her new life...do you want her to remember her old life or do you think it would be easier for her not to remember...that is how I think I am leaning but I'd love to know your thoughts?**

**It will probably take a few days to a week before I have anything new but if you are reading Tamed...I still have several original chapters of that story that I will try and update daily...or at least every other day!**


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry Everyone!

This is not a new chapter...Unfortunately, I have not been around due to my Grandfather passing away this past week. Because of this, I have not had time to write my new chapter for all of you. Please bare with me as it is a horrible time for my family right now. The funeral was today, so please give me a few more days to clear my head and then I will hopefully be able to get you a new chapter within the next week to two weeks. I am sorry, I know that you have been waiting very patiently and I appreciate you sticking by me and this story...

Sincerely,

LittleBella13


End file.
